You saved me
by AngelicThorn
Summary: This is a GxD story that begins when their eight and Duncan moves to Gwen's town. Duncan finds her being beaten up by a few guys. Will he save her? Will a friendship start from that? How will they influence each others life's? Come and find out! (yeah I suck at summary's...)
1. When it first started

A/N: This is a GxD story! If you don't like the couple don't read! Everyone else, enjoy! Disclaimer: yes yes, I own nothing, nata, zilch, you no sue me!

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

"Ow, back off you jerk!" I yelled. I was being beet up, again. I hated always being the biggest target in school, it made me feel so weak. Thankfully by now though I've learned to pretend it doesn't bother me, if I cried it'd just give them the satisfaction. A tall guy with blond hair and green eyes pinned me against a wall and repeatedly kicked me. We were only eight and at school, but those idiot teachers never gave a crap. This time it was different though. A new guy walked by and seemed to be upset. He had black hair styled into a mow hawk, captivating teal eyes, and multiple piercings. I thought he was just gonna attack me too, but he didn't...

**Duncan's POV **

Ten years ago my family and I had to move, I was pretty pissed. I was only eight and I already had to more for the fourth time. Little did i know that very move was the best thing that ever happened to me. The first day at school was when it all started. There she was, long black and teal hair, black eyes, dressed in black and midnight blue. She looked like an abused six year old. Her cold eyes shone with rage, fear hiding behind it. I immediately felt like I needed to help her. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I walked up to one of the guys and grabbed him by hims collar, pulling him away from the girl. "Hey douche bag, why ate you hurting this girl? Too chicken to fight someone your own size?"

**Gwen's POV**

I just stared in shock, someone actually came to help me. The guy was probably the last person I'd expect to help me, or anyone for that matter. He had a cocky smirk that seemed to be glued to his face, but his eyes were cold and angry. "Look new guy, this little bitch needs to be put in her place. She's got so many things wrong with her it's not even funny," that was the most annoying jack ass of them all. The new guy just chuckled, "doesn't matter, she's a girl, you don't hit girls." That's when I saw his angle, I couldn't help it. I snapped. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm helpless! I can stand up from myself you sexist idiot!" The new guy let go of Mike and raised an eyebrow at me, "wow, kitties got claws! And as a bonus she already thinks I'm sexy." I groaned and hit my forehead, "that's not what sexist means! Ugh, I guess I never should have expected a block headed imbecile punk like you to know what it means."

**Duncan's POV**

That girl yelled at me for standing up for her, I have to admit though, I do feel some kind of connection to her... I smirk, "hey I was just trying to help you there, sunshine." The girl just raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Sunshine?" I couldn't help but chuckle. She is kinda cute now that think about it. "Yeah, you're goth and kinda creepy, I don't know, sunshine just suits you."

**Gwen's POV **

Ok this guy is just rediculus. "I seriously don't need this right now," with that I started walking away, hearing my well known torrmentors snicker and talk about me. At this point I just don't care. I'm sour, tired, and sick of this school, so I just left. Little did I know new guy was following me.

**Duncan's POV**

So the girl made an impression on me. I decided to follow her even though school was only half over for the day. "So do you have a name or do I have to keep calling you sunshine?" I asked with a smirk, now walking beside her. "Yes I have a name, no I won't tell you, and no you will not keep calling me sunshine because this is the last time we'll talk, and oh look, the conversation just ended. Goodbye, have a nice life." She said walking faster. It wasn't until then, when we were outside, that i really saw how beet up she was. She had a bad limp, a black eye, a bloody lip, a bad scar, and her pale skin was more black purple and blue then white. "Whoa, hold up there sunshine. Did those guys do that to you?" I asked stopping her

**Gwen's POV**

You have got to be kidding me! I knew this guy was dumb but I didn't realize he was this dumb! I spun around and glared at him. "Why do you care anyway?! You already know the answer! Yes they did this to me, and yes this happens on a daily bases! I'm used to it ok! And you know what?! I don't really care, and I don't need any help!" I saw his eyes widen slightly as I yelled, then he just smirked that god damn smirk again, then he rolled up his sleeves revealing bruises and cuts all over his arms. "My dad hates me," he said plainly, then tried again, damn this guy is persistent. "I'm Duncan, can you please tell me your name?" I couldn't help it, I smiled slightly. There was something about him, I didn't understand it, but being with him just made me feel better.

That was ten years ago. Ever sense that day Duncan and I have gotten closer and closer. Now we're all each other has left. He's the best friend I could ever ask for and I don't know what I'd do without him. Our story continues about two years ago, when the she-devil came into out lives and changed everything.

* * *

**A/N: Ok there's chapter one! xD I hope you like it and I'll upload another chapter soon! R&R plllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasss sseeee! **


	2. Meeting her

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked it, so I decided to update again today, hope you enjoy!**

**Duncan's POV**

"Hello?.. Earth to studs! Dude your practically drooling! Just go talk to her already!" I heard me best friend yell. She was sitting across from me at lunch but I was barely paying attention to her. I was starring at Courtney. I knew it annoyed Gwen, so that's probably why I did it so much. I loved making her mad sometimes, she just looked so cute when she was mad. Wait, did I just call my best friend cute? "Huh?" I asked finally snapping out of my day dream. "What's with you and her anyway? I don't get why you like her so much," I could hear a hint of annoyance in her voice, I wonder why... I brushed off the thought and just chuckled. "Why do you care sweetheart? Jealous?" I smirked knowing what she'd say and do next. "You wish, I think your big head is starting to swell again," I could see her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "You know you want me. How could you not? I'm your sexy bad-ass best friend." As I spoke her cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of pink. I love making her blush. "Shut up you cocky perv," she said and lightly punched my arm. "I'm serious you knuckle head! Go talk to her!" she said pushing me by my shoulder towards Courtney. I chuckled and decided to finally take her advice. I stood up and walked over to Courtney. "So I said, 'no, your wrong! I deserved an A on that paper, that answer is not wrong!'" Courtney vented to her little group of stuck up friends. "So he looked it up and I was right! So he changed my- what do you want?" she asked glaring at me

**Gwen's POV**

I sighed as I watched him flirt with her, I couldn't believe she was actually falling for him. 'maybe opposites do attract... Maybe that's why he doesn't like me, I guess I'll always be just the best friend,' I thought to myself. A few minutes before lunch was over he walked up to me with that smirk I know and love. "went perfectly, she totally wants me." I tried to act like I was happy for him but deep down I hated that he liked her, he was my best friend, I'm the one who knows him so well it's almost scary, I'm the one he's known for like forever, and he goes and crushes on some preppy little bitch I can't stand. That girl has been nothing but a pain in my ass since the beginning. How could he like someone so vile? "Pasty, what's wrong?" he asked actually seeming concerned. "I don't know what your talking about," I said trying to pretend i was fine.

**Duncan's POV**

I knew something was wrong when I came back, she was obviously upset about something, but what? One thing I knew for sure, I wasn't gonna give up until I knew. "Common," I said picking her up and carrying her over my shoulder like dead kill, "we're ditching and your gonna tell me what's wrong weather you like it or not." I could hear her laugh that beautiful laugh as i carried her outside the school as she jokingly yelled out, "Help! Somebody help! I did not give this man permission to carry me!" Nobody even payed any attention to us, it's not the first time we've done this, by now people are used to seeing us just leave in the middle of class and they stopped caring. I carried her all the way to my bike in the parking lot. I set her down next to my bike and tossed her one of the helmets. I always carry a spare just encase she rides with me. She rolled her eyes despite the small smile on her lips and put on the helmet. I put on mine and got on.

**Gwen's POV**

He forced me to cut class and carried me to his bike, I'm not that surprised though, he's always cutting class, and sometimes he makes me go with him. I put on his spare helmet and got on behind him. "Don't forget to hold on, sweetheart, wouldn't want you to fall off," I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, and I was so glad he couldn't see me blush. I held onto his waist resting my head on his back and we took off and full speed down the road. I just hope we don't get pulled over by one of Duncan's relative's, _again._

**A/N: There is more soon to come! So click that botton down there and R&R!**


	3. If only I'd known

**Duncan's POV**

We sat in the swings at the park, it was empty bebcause no parent wanted their kind around me, another one of the many perks of being me. I watched as she swang slowly back and forth, staring at the ground. I knew something was wrong, she knew I know something was wrong, why wouldn't she just tell me? Then I got a call that interupted my thoughts, "hold on sunshine," I said as i stood up and answered the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Dunky, where did you go during lunch?" a high pitched voice asked me. I stood there confused for a moment then I remembered I gave Courtney my number and that I was supposed to go on a date with her after school. "Oh, hey Courtney, look right now's not a good time, my friend is upset and I need to help her out." What she said next is what messed up my life for a long time. "But Dunky..I need you..." Oh curse my teenage hormones! "Fine, I'll be there in a couple minutes." I said and hung up. I lovved over at Gwen, she heard me. She knew where I was going and why. Poor Gwen, I couldn't help it though, and abandoned her. If only I would have found out why she was upset. "Sorry sunshine," I tried to make up for it by using one of my old pet names for her. " could tell she was upset I was leaving, but I tired to push that thought off to the side, after all, I'm Duncan, I'm sure as hell no softy. I hugged her then left on my motorcycle to have a night that I will regret for the rest of my life.

**Gwen's POV**

I can't believe he just left like that! Ugh maybe it's better that I don't tell him how I really feel...

**A/N: Yeah, short I know, oh well. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! **

**Now click it, click it now, R&R it! xD**


	4. Could It Be?

**A/N: Hey guys sorry! I forgot to post this chapter before I posted "Congradulations!" so please make sure you read this first, it'll make A LOT more sense that way!**

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

That night with Courtney was great, until she woke me up at freakin 4am to lecture me about the changes I have to make to myself to be her boyfriend. Who said I even wanted to be this chicks boyfriend?! Who does she think she is, trying to boss me around like that?! But I was too tired to argue so I just let her yell then left after she was done. As I left I looked through the 27 page long list of what I can't do now that I'm with her and what I need to change. This girl is nuts! 'Cut mow hawk off, take out piercings, get a new wardrobe, never talk back, get straight A's, never cuss,' if I read anymore I'd barf! I finally made it home. The first thing I did was throw the list in my trash and fall face first into bed, falling asleep right away.

**Gwen's POV**

"Gwen! Wake up! I have to go to work and you have to make Lyle breakfast!" I heard my Mom call from outside my door. "Coming..." I said with a tired groan climbing out of bed. A normal Saturday morning for me. Mom was leaving for her extra shift and I was left to take care of my little brother, Lyle. I didn't mind much, besides, if she didn't work so much we'd probably be living on the street now, she did it for us. After my Dad dies we were pretty much left with nothing, but my Mom did her best and thankfully, I kinda enjoyed hanging out with Lyle. I got ready then went to the kitchen to make some eggs and bacon. After it was ready I called for Lyle and he quickly ran into the kitchen. "Morning sis," he said snatching a piece of bacon and eating it. "Hey Lyle," I said and muffled a yawn. "Up all night texting Duncan again?" he teased me with a smirk. "No," I said glaring at him, "if you must know I was working on drawing more of the slasher movie killers." I said as I made myself a plate and sat on the counter. "Cool, can I see?" he asked. I kinda rubbed off my love for all things creepy on him, no surprise really considering I was around him more then anyone else when he was little. Dad died when he was only 4, so I've pretty much been the main influence since. I nodded "yeah, later." After we finished eating he looked through my art book as I checked the mail. Junk, junk, bill, bill, bill, junk, oh my god.. I stared in shock, it was a letter, not just any letter, but a letter from the biggest art museum in the state. I've been trying to get my art published in a museum for like forever, could this be an acceptance letter?!

* * *

**A/N: I did it to you again didn't I? xD oh well, all the more reason to stay tuned til the next chapter! *evil laugh* **

**Click it, click it, click it, you know you wanna, just click it and R&R!**


	5. Congradulations!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I know I know, I hate waiting too, buuuuut it's here now! xD **

**Gwen's POV**

I opened it slowly, my heart was racing and my hands were sweating, 'please let this be and acceptance letter, please let this be and acceptance letter, please please PLEASE let this be an acceptance letter!' I thought to myself. Finally it was open, and I started reading. "Gwen Parker, this is a letter from the Museum of Modern Art concerning your painting The Fallen Night." I read to myself, "We believe it is a wonderful piece and we would be pleased to have it in our exhibit. Please fill out the entry form below and send it back as soon as possible." I stared in shock at what I had just read then jumped with excitement. "Yes! Finally!" I shouted, sounding way more girly then normal. "What the hell are you so excited about?" Lyle asked walking back into the kitchen and looking at me like I was from outer space or something. "Just read this!" I said with a grin handing him the letter. His eyes widened as he read it. "Nice! Congrats Gwen!" he said and high fived me. "I gotta go tell Duncan!" I said as I took the letter back and ran to my bedroom. "Of course you do, cuz you have to tell him everything!" Lyle joked after me, but I didn't care, I was too excited. "Common, pick up pick up!.." I said as I paces back and forth in my room waiting for Duncan to answer his phone. "What?.." said a tired voice on the other end, I must have woke him up. "One of my art pieces is gonna be in the best art museum in the state!" I said excitedly. I could practically see him smile on the other end, nobody understood me like he did, despite how tired he must be he still wanted to congratulate me.

**Duncan's POV**

I woke up at like 9:50 cuz my phone was ringing. I groaned and looked at the caller ID, if it was anyone but Gwen I wasn't gonna answer it. Gwen rarely ever calls cuz she knows I usually sleep in really late, so if it's her calling it must be really important. I look at my phone and sure enough, it was her. So I pick up my phone and answer it with a tired "what?" Then I hear how excited she is, and that some of her art got accepted in some big museum, that's a huge deal for her. Art means a lot to her and she's been trying to get something in a museum for like forever now, why they waited this long I have no idea, cuz her art is amazing. "That's great sunshine," I said while slowly getting out of bed. At this point I don't care how tired I am, it's rare that Gwen gets this excited, and when she does we have to celibate. "Want me to bring my new horror movies?" I ask already knowing the answer as i start to get dressed. "Yeah, but Lyle's having some friends over so we'll have to watch them in my room," I hear her say and I can't help but smirk, I know we're just best friends, but when she says stuff like that I can't help myself. "Cool, I have no problem watching them in bed with you," I say and I can practically see her face turn red. "Oh shut up you perv," she joked and I laughed. "Alright alright, I'll be there in a couple minutes pasty," I say and hang up. I finish getting ready, grab the movies, my iPod, and a bag of lemon lime potato chips -her favorite- and head out for her house. It's a pretty good distance away cuz my parents are rich so we live with all the snobby rich people and Gwen's mom, well, their in a hard time right now.. I get on my black motorcycle with neon green skulls and fire on it and start driving. Once I get there I take out the spare key she gave me and unlock the door letting myself inside. "Hey Lyle," I say as I walk in and see Lyle sitting on the couch playing a video game. "Hey Duncan, Gwen's in her room," he said not looking away from the screen. "Alright," I say and head for her room. I walk into her room without knocking, she doesn't really mind when I do that, and see her taping a new drawing to her wall. "Hey pasty, what's up?" I say and plop my duffel bag on the ground next to her bed. God I love her room, it's so her. The small amount of wall that wasn't covered in drawings, paintings, and posters was painted black. She had black carpet, a black desk that she painted teal and midnight blue skulls and music notes on, her bedspread was midnight blue with black roses on it and four black pillows on it, and beside her bed was a large window with an awesome view of the stars at night.

**Gwen's POV**

When I heard him come into my room I couldn't help but smile to myself, I love being with him and I couldn't imagine my life with out him. "Hey studs," I said not looking away from the drawing I was hanging. "Which one is that?" he asked looking trying to look around me to see which drawing I was hanging. I laughed and said "be patient, you'll see in a minute." Duncan whined immaturely, "but I wanna see nooooowww!" I couldn't help but laugh, some people hate his immaturity, but I love it. Finally I step aside to let him see it. It's a drawing of a dark angel with bright red eyes, blood dripping from it's mouth. "That. Is so. Wicked!" Duncan said starring at it in amazement, then turned to me. We did our special hand shake and hugged.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finally did one longer than usual! R&R please!**


	6. Satisfying surprises

**A/N: Yeah... I know my updates are really slow lately, oh well, I promise they'll keep coming. And also, If you already read "Congradulations!" but not "Could it be?" please go back and read "could it be?" I forgot to post that one before I posted "Congradulations!", it'll make a lot more sense that way.  
**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

"So wha'cha wanna watch first sunshine?" Duncan asks as he tosses me his duffel bag and flops down on my bed. I roll my eyes and throw a pillow at him. "You take up too much room" I joke. I as saw that evil cocky smirk of his and his famous uni brow wiggle I knew exactly what was coming next. "There's always room right here," he said patting his stomach and causing me to blush. God I hate it when he does stuff like that, I know I should be used to it by now, and really I am, but somehow he still manages to make me blush. He's the only one who can and I hate it, he's suppose to be my best friend, I'm not suppose to blush when he flirts with me. I pick up one of my pillows from behind his head and shoved it in his arms "cuddle with that," I joke and go over to his duffel bag to find a movie. "Awe, so cold, I'm hurt babe," he says with mock hurt, his smirk still stuck on his face. "Ha, please, like that's even possible," I retort as I take a movie out and put it in the DVD player. "It hurts when you reject me," he said with fake sadness and a pout. I just roll my eyes and sit on the edge of the bed not believing him, "move over juvie," I said expecting his normal chuckle and finally giving in and moving over, or even a dirty joke, but what he did next surprised the hell out of me.

**Duncan's POV**

Everything was going normal, we were joking like always, but something was different. I've been having different feelings for her for a while now. Yeah yeah, I know I just banged Courtney last night, and I've been wanting her for a long time. But last night and this morning made me realize something, those girls like Courtney don't mean anything, and Gwen's the only person who's stuck by me for so long, so if I'm meant to fall in love with anyone, I'd bet my money on Gwen. Seriously, she's smart, funny, easy to talk to, the funnest person in the world, besides me, to be around, plus she's hot, and goth! AND there's nothing I can do anymore to turn her away, she knows me better than anyone, and still sticks by me! I mean, she's gotta feel the same way right? I'm Duncan Carter for crying out loud! So when she sat down on the bed and told me to move over I finally did it. I sat up, grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. "Gwen, I gotta tell you something," I said quietly. I was behind her, and my head was on her shoulder, I could see her face turn bright red. That's a good sign right? Either way, I didn't care, I was gonna tell her. "Wh-what is it?" she asked nervously, I could tell she was trying to stay calm and act like nothing was happening. "I love you," I whispered with a slight smirk next to her ear. By now she was in total shock, and probably didn't even believe me. She looked like a gothic blushing deer in the the headlights, it was really cute. So to prove it to her, and for my own enjoyment, I started kissing her neck. Until she pushed me away...

**Gwen's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I've known him almost all my life and suddenly he does THIS?! He must be joking, or drunk, or something. So I pull away faced him and instinctively smell his breath, he does drink a lot. It didn't smell like he drank anything, I look at him with a questioning look that I knew he understood. He just simply smiled, not his usual, cocky, rude smirk, but a genuine smile, which is really rare. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him again and practically whispered "dead serious." I practically melted, I've been waiting so long to hear him say that, and for a long time I really did think it was just a stupid, un-realistic dream. I wrapped my arms around his neck, rested my forehead against his and whispered back "you don't even realize how long I've wanted to hear you say that." After that I kissed him, and let's just say we didn't watch any movies that day. Don't worry we didn't have sex! But... What we did do was very satisfying..

* * *

**A/N: So whacha' think? Did I move into that to fast?.. Meh, it's my take, I've always pictured Duncan is being impulsive and moving into something fast, I kinda have mixed feelings on this chapter so let me know what you think :)**


End file.
